


Something Better

by jeanetta



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Boarding School, Alternate Universe - Teachers, F/F, One Shot, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-28
Updated: 2018-12-28
Packaged: 2019-09-29 03:02:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 784
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17195270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jeanetta/pseuds/jeanetta
Summary: Very Short Swan Queen AU





	Something Better

**Author's Note:**

> Just a short little drabble I wrote for my friends. I changed the names and decided to post as Emma and Regina.

"Miss Swan please call 1902; Miss Swan please call 1902" I heard the P.A. system and simply out of spite ignored it. Fuck Regina, fuuuuuuck her.

"Uh, Miss Swan ain't that supposed to be you?" one of the kids across the room looked at her

"yes, but she can wait. I have a class to teach." I silently hoped that was the reason Regina would assume that I didn't call down. 

I went on teaching the class for another 15 minutes without any other interruptions. Until the P.A. came on again, "Miss Swan call 1902; Miss Swan 1902"

Again I ignored the announcement because fuck Regina (same energy as 'fuck da police').

"Hey Miss Swan I think you should do that. Don't you always tell us we are supposed to do what we are told?" the same kid from before pulled me from my thoughts. 

"She can wait. I have better things to do." I made my way to the board in the front of my classroom. When I turned to face my students I saw Regina standing in my doorway. Fuck.

"Miss Swan, may I speak to you in the hallway?" Regina's crossed arms held her chest up as if to put them on display. 

"Um... yes; yes of course." I made my way toward the door, "Excuse me class I will be right back." As I left the room I moved to grab the door handle to shut it.

"No." Regina pulled my hand, "come on, dear." I followed hesitantly, unsure of the specifics of my inevitable fate if I went with the woman. My classroom was at the end of the hallway, there was no one, a dead end. No one could save me from my fate. We were only about a foot from my classroom when Regina pulled my close by my waist. "You've been avoiding me, Miss Swan, why?" she asked, her hot breath touching down my ear.

"I, uh, I... I haven't been... I've been busy." I tried to pull away from Regina's grasp.

"No. No you haven't. You have been hiding from me. that's not fair." Regina feigned a pouty face to me. "I just want all of you, my dear." 

"Stop it. We cant do this here Regi-" 

"Hush, dear. Must you be so loud?" Regina's eyes trailed to the classroom door as she pinned me against the wall with her hips. "You shouldn't have ignored me."

"I didnt mean to I was just-" I couldnt think of a valid excuse. Regina knew she was being avoided. I would only get in more trouble if I lied to her.

She untucked my shirt and undid my bra. "I'll give you good reason not to ignore me." She began cupping my breasts and nipping at my neck.

"Stop. Regina, the cameras," I looked up at the black dome above us and back into her eyes. It wouldn't do either of us any good to get caught.

"These ones have been taken care of. do not worry, my dear." She tucked a piece of hair behind my ear. "I'm gonna make you regret avoiding me, my love." She whispered and slipped her hand into my tight skirt. 

I moaned against her, "but the kids, Regina, we cant. what if they hear." 

"Then you best keep down, shouldnt you my dear." she growled into me. I was sure the look of fear in my eyes was clear when she smirked. 

She turned her attention back to my breasts. She began sucking and nipping as she used her free hand to pull me closer into her. The hand she left in my skirt rubbed circles around the lace of my panties. She used her knee to continue to pin me against the wall. I felt her lips trail down from my chest slowly down to my lower abdomen. At the same time her hand in my skirt moved to tease the area around my clit without touching it. I bucked my hips as to beg for more contact but she pushed me. The loud clacking of heels echoed from down the hall and Regina removed her hand. Immediately I wimpered at the loss of contact and I saw her smirk as she backed away from me. Another teacher in heels walked into a classroom just down the hall eyeing us breifly. 

"I love you, see you tonight, dear." Regina spoke sweetly to me, just loud enough for the teacher to hear.

"I love you too," I grabbed her arm lightly as she bagan to walk away. "Please, finish." I added more quietly. 

"I'm sorry dear, but I have better things to do." she called as she stalked off.


End file.
